


Bucky has a Nightmare

by faked_my_death



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Suddenly, Bucky Barnes is in the crowded, smokey dance hall of 1939. Steve Rogers is at his side and they have a dance.





	Bucky has a Nightmare

The dance hall is crowded like every normal Friday night during the summer of 1939. Bucky is dressed in his best pair of dancing shoes with his hair slicked back. Sweat forms along his forehead in the summer heat that is exaggerated by the couples twirling around and smoke filling the air. He taps to the beat of one of his most favorite tunes that’s popular among the young party-goers. The young men pick up their dames and swing them around in circles, their brightly colored skirts flowing behind them. 

One the outside of the venue there’s the looming threat of the Germans overseas and families recovering or trying to, from the depression. But inside those doors, everyone wants the same thing. It’s just the need for a good time, the feel of your girl’s skirt beneath your fingers and the smoke smothering you. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn to see Steve standing there looking at him with his sweet eyes. He takes in the look of his dance clothes and his slicked hair. 

“Care for a dance?” Steve asks with his crooked smile as he offers his hand to him. 

“But your asthma-” Bucky starts to say but he stops him with a finger to his lips. 

“We don’t need to worry about that anymore, remember?” He tilts his head before Steve is pulling him by his wrist on to the dance floor. 

‘You’re a thousand times sweeter than sugar,’ the singer starts the next tune as Steve places his hand on his waist. 

Bucky looks up at him with a smile as they begin to twist and dance to the music. They dance around the floor in wild circles, clearing the floor for themselves. They swing their arms and kick their legs out like no one else was in the room. Sometimes it was Steve who took the lead and sometimes it was Bucky. When Steve picks him up and swings him around before gracefully setting him back on the ground, he continued as if nothing had happened. 

“Where’d you learn to dance like that, Steve?” Bucky holds on his arms as he looks down at him, “or get so strong?” 

“What? No ‘Stevie’ tonight?” He asks him teasingly and Bucky smiles. The song turns smooth and calm, couples retreat back on to the floor. They pull each other closer and Bucky tucks himself into Steve’s shoulder and lets himself be held in the ways that the other girls do. 

“Why have we never danced like this before,” he sighs contently into Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Then something in his gut doesn’t feel right. 

He opens his eyes and looks over Steve’s shoulder. He sees a man staring back at him from the other side of the room. The other couples in between them sway to the side and step away, leaving a straight path to the man. With a better view, Bucky sees the man clad only in black, his longs hair blocks his eyes and there’s a mask covering his face. The man begins to approach them and his grips on to Steve. 

“Steve,” the other doesn’t hear him. “Steve,” he tries warning him as the man continues across the floor with long strides. His heart is beating hard against his chest and he feels like he’s being suffocated. “Steve?” he forces out one last time before the man pulls out a gun and points it directly at the back of his head. “Steve!” 

“St-Steve!” his eyes snap wide open and it feels the wind had been knocked out of him. He blinks his vision into focus into the darkroom as he struggles to breathe. A light from beside is turned on. He jumps up, out of the bed, standing in position ready to take on whatever danger is waiting for him. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Steve gets up in the bed. He on his knees on the edge of the bed in front of Bucky with worry written on his face. “It’s just me, Steve, remember?” He offers his hands out in front of him, showing that he’s harmless. 

“Steve?” he asks quietly. The other is carefully nodding his head. He’s shirtless, only wearing a pair of pajama pants. 

“Yeah, yes, it’s me, Buck.” He drops his fist to his sides and falls on to his knees in front of Steve. 

“It’s alright,” Steve says pulling him against him. “I’m here for you.” His hand cradles the back of his head, smoothing out his knotted hair. He sighs as he taps his arm. He slides on to the ground beside him and pulls him closer into a hug. 

He closes his eyes and breaths in Steve’s familiar scent, no matter what, it seems just the same as it had been since childhood. He feels his heartbeat against his chest, he wonders if Steve can feel it too. His fingers curls and uncurls as he takes deep breaths. He lets himself be held by Steve and his warm skin that surrounds him. He tucks his head into his shoulder and tries pulling himself as close to him as he can. 

He opens his eyes and sees himself in the mirror behind Steve. His long, messy hair block his eys and Steve’s shoulder covers his face. 

That same bad feeling hits him in the gut. 

He couldn’t help it, but he starts to cry. Steve adjusts them and takes his out of view in the mirror.

“I got you,” he presses a kiss to his temple. He pulls the hair out of his face and pulls it back into a small hair tie he keeps around his wrist for him. 

“Steve, Stevie,” Bucky says through his cries and Steve wraps his arms back around him, eyebrows pinched together. 

“Yes, Buck?” 

“I love you,” he says and Steve smiles. 

“I love you, too, Buck,” he reassures them. “Until the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of fanart of wartime Steve and Bucky hugging with the Winter Soldier standing behind them with a gun pointed at them. V sad.


End file.
